Talk:Proof/@comment-24950802-20140707070142
Broomsticks & Mops: Yay, cool episode. :) I was just disappointed with how much it ended up dragging. :P The episode pretty much spent its entire duration building up to stuff we already knew would happen, such as Marisol pretending to be Opal in order to access her safe deposit box, or Ty plotting to get rid of Valentina - which is SUCH a reasonable thing to do for someone who is already in risk of having problems with the cops. We knew all that stuff would happen from the promo, so I was hoping we'd see it all earlier on in the episode, and some more stuff about it towards the end. Nope. Guess they're really gonna pack it in for the finale. Which could be really good, or a complete letdown. We're all a bit scarred by how underwhelming the first season finale was, I think. They better bring their A-game next week. But alas, for the time being, the next-to-last installment was a throughly enjoyable one. I speak so fancy I can't even. *'Marisol' - Marisol has been a touch-and-go character all season long, in the sense that she just hasn't been as interesting and enjoyable as she was in season 1, when we were shown right from the get-go that she was very brave and determined. But now, looking back on this season, I actually really appreciate what they've done with her. People have layers, and I like the balance they've created around this "will she or won't she" thing about Marisol cracking the mystery code. She will often be more determined than ever to find the truth, and will be the "elegant badass" we all love. Then she will find herself apprehensive, reluctant, because she both loves Nick for real and is scared of what the ugly truth might be. I think that's a nice touch, it adds nicely to the fact that she was abandoned by her first husband, and she did go through a lot to discover the ugly truth in the previous season. Anyway, it does seem, as usual, like she doesn't get much done in a whole episode, but I did enjoy the stuff with Dolores the landlady. Marisol dressed up as Opal was a gem, of course, and needless to say her story is what I am the most excited about for the season finale. However, I also have to say this: there is a very big chance that Nick won't return for season 3 (If there is one, please God let it be so! I've never had a show I follow be cancelled before...), so, I am appalled by how awfully the season treated its mystery stars. I don't know what the deal was, but Mark Deklin and Joanna P. Adler were ridiculously misused. DH did a fine job humanizing and fleshing out its seasonal mystery stars, like Neal McDonough and Drea de Matteo. I can forgive Opal being given the Betty Applewhite treatment cos this maid was quirky and wound up shooting herself, which is enjoyable to me. But Nick is just so... bland. He's a means to an end, who only showed actual hints at a personality in one episode, and wasn't even likeable in that episode. We already had Michael Stappord as the boring series regular. I don't understand why they couldn't feature Nick more. *'Rosie' - Of course this story was great. I was really looking forward to this and I am very pleased with how everything turned out. Reggie's been caught, and pretty much excluded from the Miller family. Which reminds me, I loved what Rosie said about how broken the family was when she got to them. She saved them, she fixed that family, and that makes me so happy. I know that was the point, of course. :P It was just nice when she actually said it. Go Rosie!! I just adore her. I am really happy that Kenneth feels bad about his past wrongdoings (he is, right?) and that the girls have forgiven him. I loved Rosie's talk to Miguel and him handing her the sword (lol I kinda thought the sword would come up later on, no idea how, but it woulda been cool :P), and Rosie seeing Tucker again. I hope Reggie is in the season finale, even if it's just to tell Rosie she's screwed... which of course gets her to find some other way of staying in the States. ;) I'm going to miss the Miller family, but we'll always have their great seasonal story. The best story in volume 2. I was happy when I saw Carla Jimenez's name in the credits, and when she played a maid with one line I was confused... But I just wrote it off as, "they needed a maid, Carla happened to be around, they got her". So I was SOOO happy when Esperanza's true occupation was revealed. Lol. Did not see it coming. Mostly cos I forgot about her almost instantly lol. But yeah, awesome reveal. *'Carmen' - This was, of course, the fillerish story of the episode (there's always gotta be one), but I already knew it would be. I don't understand why people are still clinging to the hope of Peri appearing... I also have hopes that she will pop back up again at some point, but I'm not stupid. Mariana Klaveno is otherwise occupied and Peri isn't actually needed. Everyone keeps hoping for Peri to pop up EVERY SINGLE EPISODE, week after week, and it's starting to grind my gears. Let it go, people. Flush your hopes down the drain, okay? It's less grating. Anyway, I'm happy that they haven't forgotten about Carmen's dream, it's gotta be the end-game thing for her, but, wtf Rosie?? The way she kept questioning Carmen's dreams was so infuriating!! Why wouldn't she shut up?!?! That was actually quite rude lol. *'Zoila' - When the episode was ending, I just knew that the donor they had found for Genevieve was not Zoila. So in the minute that that scene unfolded, I thought about every single possibility. And yet Pablo didn't even cross my mind. Lol. How? But I was so happy when I saw him. Lol this is quite awesome. It actually made me laugh. Javier is so good he's boring. I feel bad, but I don't want Zoila to be with him. Besides, I dislike the actor a little... The way he talks... Anyway, this was enjoyable. More so than I thought it would be. It was fun seeing Genevieve and Adrian. Of course Adrian had to appear alone... Tom Irwin's episode count just had to match Rebecca Wisocky's. This show does like to balance things out with its actors' appearances. *'Valentina' - So, Ethan's mother dies, and he is entirely absent from the episode? I hope we see him finding out in the finale and reacting to it, or, I dunno, something, he has to be in the finale, right? I dunno, I couldn't even find a promo right away, as always. I know someone gets shot from people commenting here. Not everyone lives in America, people!! Some of us have to download DM illegally, k? And it don't always come with promos. Although sometimes it does. So... yeah. I dislike inconsistency. So Ty wants to get rid of Valentina. Kid is really troubled. Lol I feel bad for Remi, he hasn't done anything this season. What a bore. Anyway, looking forward to the finale. :)